Reap the Whirlwind
designed by Masao Okazaki. | series = | number = 3 | author = David Mack | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = | reformat = paperback | reprint = November 2010 | pages = 464 | ISBN = ISBN 1416534148, ISBN 1451613504 (reprint) | date = 2266 | stardate = 1528.4 | altcover = reap the Whirlwind.jpg | caption = Original cover art, without titles. |}} Description :The mystery of the Taurus Reach is about to be revealed. :Ancient secrets lie on the fourth planet of the Jinoteur system, and three great rivals are fighting to control it. The Federation and the Klingon Empire want to wield its power; the Tholian Assembly wants to bury it. :But the threat stirring on that distant world is more dangerous than they realize. The Shedai, who ruled the Taurus Reach aeons ago, have risen from their ages of deathlike slumber -- to gather, marshal their strength, and take their revenge. :To keep Jinoteur from falling into enemy hands, the crews of Starbase Vanguard and the U.S.S. Sagittarius must risk everything: friends...loved ones...their own lives. But the sacrifices they make may prove too terrible for them to bear. Summary Reap the Whirlwind takes place in 2266, six weeks after the conclusion of Summon the Thunder. The Shedai Wanderer returns to the Shedai first world- the fourth planet of the Jinoteur system- after being defeated on Erilon and begins reaching through the Conduits to awaken more Shedai. Among them are the Maker, the Herald, the Avenger, the Sage, the Adjudicator, the Warden, and the Apostate who resists her calls. To reach them, she takes over the minds of a Tholian (or Kollotaan as the Shedai call them) ship, killing those who resist. The Tholians are captured and tied into the Shedai communication network to expand its abilities which is a tortuous experience for the enslaved Tholians. Later it is revealed that the Tholians were engineered from an inferior species to function as telepathic communication nodes by the Shedai. On , Commodore Diego Reyes dispatches the with Ming Xiong aboard to Jinoteur, source of a carrier-wave signal that controls the Shedai technology . A Klingon fleet was recently destroyed at Jinoteur and a derelict Tholian ship orbits Jinoteur's fourth planet. Reyes ex-wife, Jeanne Vinueza, also comes aboard on her way to Gamma Tauri IV, a planet in the Taurus Reach where she is to be president of the New Boulder colony. Their marriage collapsed because Vinueza couldn't handle Reyes putting Starfleet secrets ahead of their relationship. The with its S.C.E. crew is currently at Gamma Tauri IV helping to establish the colony as cover for their true mission digging up more Shedai artifacts. Vinueza tells Reyes and the JAG office that her colony formerly rejects Federation protectorate status in hopes Klingons in the sector will leave the colony alone if they have no political alliance. Though warned that Starfleet will not defend the colony militarily if the action is taken, Vinueza refuses to back down and leaves Vanguard station with Reyes worried for the safety of his former wife who he still has feelings for. T'Prynn's behavior and health becomes erratic as Sten's katra steps up attacks against her psyche. Spy Anna Sandesjo's reliability is called into question by her Klingon controllers as her reports become less frequent and lack critical information. She is thrown into emotional turmoil balancing her Klingon honor and feelings for T'Prynn. Though in love with Sandesjo, T'Prynn deliberately feeds her false information about events in the Jinoteur system to protect the Sagittarius. When the Klingons discover the lie, they know Sandesjo's cover has been blown and seek to kill her. When the Sagittarius arrives at Jinoteur, it is shot down by Shedai defenses and crashes in a river. Though intact, all antimatter is lost in the attack so the crew is stranded and must avoid being hunted down by the Shedai until fuel can be delivered. The Shedai find out the Apostate prevented the complete destruction of the Sagittarius and excommunicate him from their kind for his respect and defense of what they consider lesser life forms (or Telinaruul as they call them). Quinn and Pennington are contracted to deliver fuel to the Sagittarius while Orion merchant Ganz is contracted to delay a Klingon battlecruiser from reaching the Jinoteur system before the fuel can be delivered. After Quinn and Pennington arrive at Jinoteur and deliver the fuel to the Sagittarius, they are asked to rescue some crewmen who have been separated from the ship while erecting a damping field to protect the vessel from the Shedai. The Klingons land on Gamma Tauri IV to stake a claim and the is dispatched to back-up the Lovell. Before the Endeavor arrives, the Klingons on the planet are destroyed by a horde of Shedai. Starfleet tries to evacuate the New Boulder colonists but are not permitted to make them aware of the Shedai threat and so the colonists refuse to move. Once the Shedai attack begins on New Boulder, Venueza calls Reyes to ask/blame him for what's happening. Her last words are "Damn you, Diego! Why didn't you tell us the truth? Why didn't you tell me?" Then the Shedai rip her apart as Reyes watches. Reyes invokes General Order 24 and has his ships orbitally bombard the planet with the Klingons joining in. The surface of the planet is reduced to ash and glass, killing all the Shedai pawns (called the Nameless) involved in the attack. On Jinoteur, the Apostate takes a Sagittarius crewman named Theriault whom he rescued to the capitol city and central computer for the Shedai where he is soon attacked by his fellows. As the Apostate defends himself and protects Theriault, Pennington arrives to rescue her. The two find the central computer where the captured Tholians are being tortured to harness their telepathic powers for the Shedai Conduits. Theriault and Pennington ask the Apostate to free the Tholians despite them being enemies as they cannot bear to see any creature being enslaved and tortured. The Apostate returns the Tholians to their ship in orbit which collapses the Conduits. As the two humans escape, the Shedai attack the Apostate. He warns them that he has begun an irreversible process to remove the entire Jinoteur system from space-time and gives them a chance to flee before the Conduits collapse. The Shedai escape to worlds where their technology was planted millennia ago but when the Conduits collapse, they become stranded on those worlds. Quinn's ship, the Rocinante, and the Sagittarius escape the planet and come under attack by the Klingon battlecruiser delayed by Ganz. The 2 small ships are quickly overwhelmed by the Klingon vessel. The Tholian ship enters the fray, fires upon the Klingons, and allows the 2 ships to escape due to an indebtedness to the two humans who gained release for their people. All 4 ships jump to warp before the Jinoteur system collapses and disappears. When the Sagittarius and Rocinante return to Vanguard, Quinn and Pennington are hailed as heroes by Starfleet personnel. Meanwhile Sandesjo is being secretly secluded away in a cargo ship to take her into hiding. T'Prynn meets Quinn in the station's docking bay, making peace with him and freeing him of his debts to Starfleet and Ganz. As she is speaking, she sees the ship holding Sandesjo explode in the docking bay. Overcome by her emotional burdens, T'Prynn collapses to the deck as Quinn and Pennington helplessly watch. Overcome by his guilt and the blood he feels to be on his hands, Reyes asks Pennington to write the story of the destructions of Gamma Tauri IV and Jinoteur along with everything the reporter has uncovered about the Shedai then Reyes has the story leaked past security screeners. Xiong meets with the new scientist assigned to study the meta-genome, Dr. Carol Marcus, about the recent discovery that the Jinoteur carrier-wave signal produced an energy waveform that controlled the meta genome and Shedai technology. The waveform had medical/biological applications but with the disappearance of Jinoteur, the waveform is gone and Shedai technology disabled. Pennington is redeemed professionally as a journalist. Reyes is arrested by his girlfriend and JAG officer Rana Desai. Ganz has a strange piece of Shedai technology delivered to the Klingons. T'Prynn remains comatose while locked in ceaseless battle with Sten's katra and his continual cries of, "Submit!" References Characters Vanguard personnel and residents :Jon Cooper • Rana Desai • Yael Dohan • Judy Dunbar • Isaiah Farber • Suzie Finneran • Ezekiel Fisher • Varech jav Gek • Toby Greenfield • Jetanien • Jabilo M'Benga • Manón • Carol Marcus • Melanie Martinez • Aole Miller • Sherivan sh'Ness • Tim Pennington • Diego Reyes • Gonzalo Robles • Matt Romano • Anna Sandesjo (Lurqal) • Roger Shear • • T'Prynn • Kalen Tarcoh • Ming Xiong Miwal USS Endeavour personnel :Hector Estrada • Atish Khatami • Stephen Klisiewicz • Marielise McCormack • Neelakanta • Katherine Stano • Bohanon USS Lovell personnel :Donovan Adams • Mahmud al-Khaled • Jeffrey Anderson • Kurt Davis • Christopher Gabbert • Kattan • Ndufe • sh'Neroth • Brian O'Halloran • Daniel Okagawa • Folanir Pzial • Sasha Rodriguez • Blaise Selby • T'Laen • Molan lek Xav Ghrex • Margaux Luciano • • Charles Rockey USS Sagittarius personnel :Lisa Babitz • Karen Cahow • Celerasayna zh'Firro • Mike "Mad Man" Ilucci • Bridget "Bridy Mac" McLellan • Adelard Nassir • Niwara • Nguyen Tan Bao • Razka • • Clark Terrell • Vanessa Theriault • Salagho Threx • Torvin Lant'z Tholis personnel :Destrene • Nezrene • Pyzstrene • Tozskene • Yirikene IKS Zin'za personnel :BelHoQ • Kreq • • Kutal • Ohq • Qlar • Tonar • Urgoz Omari-Ekon personnel :Danac • Delmark • Ganz • Laëchem • Neera • Zett Nilric • Tarris Jaeq • Morikmol Tholian Ruling Conclave :Azrene • Eskrene • Falstrene • Narskene • Redkene • Velrene • Yazkene Klingon High Council :Gorkon • Indizar • Sturka Shedai :Shedai Adjudicator • Shedai Apostate • Shedai Avenger • Shedai Herald • Shedai Maker • Shedai Myrmidon • Shedai Sage • Shedai Thaumaturge • Shedai Wanderer • Shedai Warden Others :Bohica • Cofell • Gerzhog • Hanigar • Kamron • Lugok • Mogan • Rik Panganiban • Qahl • Cervantes Quinn • Turag • Jeanne Vinueza Broon • George Custer • Oriana D'Amato • Fek'lhr • James Fisher • Jane Fisher • Neil Fisher • Seth Fisher • Grinpa • Gene Harris • Kahless • Joshua Kane • • Kenji Khatami • Parveen Khatami • McCreary • Morqla • • Reke • Rymer • Sesrene • Sten • Terath • Paul Tillotson • Arlys Warfield • Zulo Starships and vehicles : • ( ) • ( ) • escape pod • • Icarion • (shuttlecraft) • Klingon transport • Lanz't Tholis (Tholian battlecruiser) • ( ) • (freighter) • ( ) • • • workpod • ( ) ( ) • • • • (Romulan bird-of-prey) • • • ( ) • ( ) • • ( ) • • • ) Locations :Borzha II • Gamma Tauri IV (Cardalian Mountains • Ilium Range • New Boulder) • Jinoteur system (Jinoteur IV) • Qo'noS (First City • Great Hall • qIj'bIQ) • Nejev III (Lamneth Spaceport) • Sector Tango-4119 • Taurus Reach • Tholia • (Café Romano • the hub • Manón's • Operations center • Stars Landing • Tom Walker's • Vanguard Hospital • Vault) Al Nath • Arinex • Cygnet XIV • Davlos III • Deneva • Eden • Erilon • Forcas • Mars (Cydonia) • Mecca • Pacifica • • Ravanar IV • ShiKahr • Somraw • Races and cultures :Andorian • Aurelian • Borzhan • Caitian • Chelon • Deltan • Denobulan • Elasian • Human (Filipino • Scot • Vietnamese) • Klingon (QuchHa') • Nalori • Orion • Rigelian • Romulan • Saurian • Shedai (Shedai Sentinel) • Tellarite • Tholian • Tiburonian • Vulcan • Zibalian Brassica • Tarmelite States and organizations :Damage control team • Klingon Empire • Judge Advocate General • Political Castemoot • Serrataal • Shedai Colloquium • Starfleet • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Intelligence • Tholian Assembly • United Federation of Planets Federation Council • Federation News Service • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Medical • Starfleet Research and Development Science and technology :adrenaline • all-terrain vehicle • analgesic • anaphylaxis • antimatter pod • antigrav • asinolyathin • asphyxiation • biobed • biopsy punch • blowtorch • blue star • carbon dioxide • chronometer • cloaking device • communicator • conduit • dampening field • data manager • data slate • dilithium • disruptor • duotronic cable • duranium • environmental suit • EPS conduit • Feinberger • filtration unit • frequency • granite • gravimetric flux compensator • gravity • heat exchanger • hologram • hovercraft • hypospray • hypothermia • idiomatic code • impulse reactor • imaging scanner • inertial dampener • iron • kragnite • magnetic field • nickel • load-lifter • myo-electric servo • oxygen • painstik • phaser • plasma conduit • plasma cutter • polymer • power cell • recorder • sensor array • sensor drone • Shedai carrier wave • shield • sensor-grid • signal dampener • sonic shower • structural integrity field • subspace echo • subspace field generator • subspace transceiver assembly • sulfur • tachyon distortion filter • Taurus meta-genome • tractor beam • transparent aluminum • transporter • transporter emitter • tricorder • vectored exhaust director • warp coil • warp core • warp drive • warp eddy • warp engineering • warp nacelle • warp shadow • waveform • winch cable • wire cutter Ranks and titles :administrator • admiral • ambassador • cadet • captain • cargo chief • chief engineer • chief medical officer • chief petty officer • colonial administrator • commodore • computer specialist • councilor • crewman • dockmaster • engineer • engineer's mate • ensign • field scout • geneticist • geologist • governor • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • master chief petty officer • medical technician • midshipman • nurse • petty officer first class • petty officer second class • president • propulsion specialist • senior chief petty officer • yeoman Other references :abattoir • Age of Grim Awareness • ahn-woon • Altair water • Argelian flu • Battle of Ravager IV • bezoar • bIngDub • Black and Blue • bleach • bloodwine • Bloody Mary • bregit lung • Brunello wine • Camigliano • Carrington Award • Chartreuse • cigar • code one • code two • coffee • cordite • croissant • Denebian slime devil • distress call • diving board • Docking bay • Eggs Benedict • espresso • Farsi • Federation Colonial Charter • fruit juice • gagh • goblet • ha'DIbah • hammock • heart of targ • hockey • jazz • Jay'va • jeghpuwI' • katra • kelvinium • kemosabe • Kolinahr • Koon-ut-kal-if-fee • Ktarian eggs • lasagna • Lattice • lingt • lirpa • luge • Martian whiskey • menIqam • monoblade • natatorium • piano • Pipius claws • Pon Farr • Protocol Say'qul • Qovpatlh • raspberry • Rock and roll • Rokeg blood pie • salsa • sarium krellide • Saylok • serpent worms • stasis module • stretcher • sugar • syrup • taHqeqpu' • targ • Taurus key • thermal blanket • thoughtwave • toDSaHpu' • turkey sandwich • val'reth • The Voice • Vulcan mollusk • warnog • zilm'kach Appendices Related stories Background * On the novel's inner title page, Jinoteur is listed among the locations of Pocket Books offices. * Beginning in Chapter 2, on page 27, readers are introduced to the characters of Ensign Brian O'Halloran and Ensign Jeff Anderson, engaging in a conversation reminiscent of the cult movie , including a complaint that "I'm not even supposed to be here today" (O'Halloran) and ditching work for a hockey game (Anderson). Brian O'Halloran and Jeff Anderson are the actors who played, respectively, Dante Hicks and Randal Graves in Clerks and . * Agents Verheiden and Cofell, as well as Captain Rymer, are references to the staff members Mark Verheiden, Anne Cofell Saunders, and Michael Rymer. * The book features a Vanguard minipedia after the actual story. * An excerpt from this novel was published in Issue 132 of Star Trek Magazine. Translations German: * Title: Ernte den Sturm * Publisher: Cross Cult * ISBN 9783936480931 * Translator: Markus Rohde * Published: 2008 Images reap the Whirlwind titles.jpg|Cover by Doug Drexler, with designed by Masao Okazaki. reap the Whirlwind.jpg|Original cover art, without titles. reap the Whirlwind - German cover.jpg|Translated edition cover image. uSS Sagittarius.jpg| . Timeline }} External links * * Author's Annotations category:vAN novels